cosmic_error_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsu
Ritsu '(りつ, ''Ritsu), also known as '''The Blue-Eyed Nobody (ブルーアイド・ノーバディ, Buruuaido Noobadi), is the current leader of the Abyss, and thus the direct subordinate of the Primal Darkness itself. She took the throne after The King's death at the hands of the Precure in Blight. Ritsu is the de facto most powerful being in all creation aside from the Primal Light and Primal Darkness, but her dislike of unnecessary confrontation handicaps her somewhat on that front. Appearance As a shapeshifter (or shapesnatcher, as the case may be), Ritsu's physical appearance changes often, though she does have a visage she considers her "true" form. In her true form, she appears as a roughly 17-year-old girl of above-average height and muscle tone. Her hair is short, scruffy, and black with a single red streak, and her eyes are sapphire blue with gold cracks running through the irises. She typically dresses in a dark blue and white letterman jacket with a white button down or polo, a black pleated skirt, and white sneakers. In warmer weather, she'll usually be found wearing a black tank top and a light zip-up cat hoodie, shorts, and the same white sneakers. Personality Ritsu's personality is as inconsistent as her appearance, but typically she appears as calm, laid-back, a bit mischievous, and even friendly, if a bit nihilistic. She dislikes direct confrontation, preferring to manipulate events behind the scenes or try and talk people around to her side. She is shown to have an immense loyalty to The King, possibly thinking of him as a father figure. When angered, Ritsu pulls a complete 180, becoming completely apoplectic with rage and doing everything in her power to annihilate the source of her anger. Very little can anger her easily, but simply seeing The Guide, The Lady, or The Aeon will trigger this rage mode. Synopsis You Can Tell Flowers How To Grow Ritsu, and the Abyss in general, did not initially appear in the first entry of the Cosmic Error Saga, but subsequent retcons have altered the continuity to make it so the Abyss's influence was hinted at, but not outright stated. Record of Abnormality Though this was the official debut of the Abyss, Ritsu did not appear in the second entry of the Cosmic Error Saga until the very end, where she appeared as a silent blue-eyed Nobody watching over The King's resting place. Blight Ritsu's first full appearance was in the third entry of the Cosmic Error Saga, where she appeared intermittently to speak with Rikka Hishikawa and provide cryptic exposition. In this she was given her name, as well as her first visage as a darker copy of Rikka. During their final conversation, Ritsu loses her shape and attacks Rikka, though this is implied simply to be a dream or hallucination brought about from Rikka's proximity to The King's grave. After this conversation, Ritsu does not appear. re:Blight Ritsu appears again as a blue-eyed Nobody that attacks the Go Princess Precure after they defeat Dys Dark. She merges with Cure Flora's body to create Princess Blight, who goes on to be the major antagonist of the story. After the final confrontation, the blue-eyed Nobody is seen going into hiding, assuming Rikka's visage again and cursing the Precure. re:Write Ritsu made her full major antagonist debut in this story in Chapter 1, appearing as an attractive young secretary at Criasu Corp to enlist their help with erasing Precure from history. After securing it, she gives Bishin the Bow and Arrow and tells him to shoot a Precure with it. She appears later as he attempts to summon the Thorn Knight and tells him to retreat before examining Homare's Stand and learning something alarming that she doesn't reveal before attempting to erase and assimilate the Hugtto Precure. Her efforts are stymied by the appearance of Kamui, who is able to save all Cures present except for Ruru, who drowns in the black tide. She makes various other appearances throughout the story, manipulating events and people and occasionally bring in crossover elements to shake things up, such as turning Sakura Kinomoto into a soulless puppet for the Masker Gang and convincing Sayaka Miki to join her cause. Despite all this, though, Ritsu is eventually defeated in the end by the remaining Precure uniting their power and determination into a single attack, Espoir Luminario. Story of the Rose-Strewn Sky Ritsu appears at the beginning of the story, reviving Joker from Smile Precure and recruiting him to her cause of writing a "grand tragedy that spans the cosmos." This story also introduced Ritsu's strange love of Ceylon tea. Powers As the leader of the Abyss and a very powerful Nobody, Ritsu has a number of powers, some of which have been discarded or superseded. Shapeshifting/Shapesnatching Ritsu is capable of perfectly mimicking the physical form of any organic being she's ever seen. This even alters her vocal cords to match the voice of who or whatever she's shapeshifted into. She's capable of mimicking the target's powers as well, but only if she's previously absorbed them (see Absorption below) Absorption Due to her body being entirely made up of Nichtsfarbe, Ritsu is capable of entering a slime-like state to suck in and consume both organic and inorganic materials. Following that, she's capable of dissolving whatever it is inside herself, absorbing any potential enhancements, knowledge, or supernatural powers the victim has and giving Ritsu access to them. Farbumkehr Main Article: Farbumkehr Colloquially known as 'Abyssification' or 'Abyss corruption', Farbumkehr is the act of encasing a victim in Nichtsfarbe, which then deconstructs them atom by atom, reverses the moral polarity of each one, and reconstructs them into a different existence. In simpler terms, it creates an evil, Abyssified version of a 'good' character, and a good version of an evil character. Due to the nature of Farbumkehr combined with the Nobodies' power of Imagination Realization, it's possible for several variables about a victim of Farbumkehr to change during the process, such as height, muscle tone, hair, eye, and skin color, physical sex, or elemental association. For instance, Lantis is male while his source is female, Axia is several inches taller than her source, and Princess Blight's elemental affinity changes from Wind to Dark. Several characters in the Cosmic Error Saga were created via Farbumkehr: Lantis, Mellia, Princess Blight, Princess Axia, Strings, and Princess Ursula to name a few. Possessive Fusion Ritsu is capable of turning completely liquid, entering a victim's body, and fusing with them to create another existence. However, if Ritsu does this she's only partially conscious and in control of the result.